


Why, oh Why?

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: !college fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Youngjae is just a socially awkward nerd who doesn’t know what he did to deserve a lecherous roommate like Jung Daehyun.</p><p>Or the fic where I desperately try to add story to what in my head is a series of PWP of kinky DaeJae smut starring the features of Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

 

_Change of plans, this isn't just a pwp anymore. I'll probably make two or three chapters of back story then proceed with the smut chapters. I had some trouble finisihing this chapter because I kept on losing (by corrupted files, virus, stupidity) everything I wrote. 3k words of not proofread crap. Sorry about it. Comment if you spot a mistake or confusing part._

 

 

* * *

            “Fine,” Youngjae sighs in defeat. He wants nothing more other than to punch himself in the face. _No._ He wants nothing more than probably murder the person he had just agreed with. It would solve all his problems in his formerly simple life, as the person had been the root of all his headaches.

            So what had this terrible person do to make Yoo Youngjae’s perfect life, miserable? Well, we have to travel, opposing the thermodynamic arrow of time and look back to the simpler times when Yoo Youngjae still had most of his innocence intact – the time when the name ‘Jung Daehyun’ is still a name of a stranger, not ringing any alarm bells in Youngjae’s mind.

~~~

            It was Yoo Youngjae’s first time entering the room that would house him for his entire university life. To be frank, he was nervous – because he doesn’t really go well with strangers, and infuriated – because living here, in a small, _small_ room – albeit for free, had not been his idea. You can practically say that he had been held captive here, by none other than Kim Himchan – his friend, if you can really call him that.

            You see, Yoo Youngjae’s house is just located two hours away – a pretty reasonable travel time if you ask Youngjae. But no, Kim Himchan had plans of his own to _leech_ off, Youngjae’s generosity in doing school work. Within five minutes after declaring that he’d rather live at home where he can sleep in _his own room, **alone**_ , Youngjae found himself bombarded with reasons such as leaving home at 5 am for a 7am class, Youngjae eventually missing Himchan (which would be impossible, as Himchan often spams him and everyone else with messages and calls), and Youngjae’s theoretical bus accident which no one will survive.

            After several failed attempts in winning with words alone, Himchan decided to get physical and literally dragged Youngjae by the ears towards the dorm office.

            “It’s free for your wise ass brain, so go and take advantage of it,” Himchan sneered at him, as soon as they reach said building’s front door.

            Imagine the horror in Kim Himchan’s face when the management guy says, with a gummy smile, that roommate assignment was random, and – _“No, I’m not interested in **favors**.”_

            Gleeful to see Himchan’s request and libido denied, Youngjae thought that he is safe from Himchan’s evil, _evil_ clutches. Unfortunately, Himchan had calmed down enough to think somewhat rationally – a rare occurrence, and decided to go with forcing Youngjae to live a few steps away.

            “At least, this way, I’d still get to have a chance to get a hot roommate,” Himchan reasoned out. “Imagine the convenience – _hey, wanna fuck? Sure._ ”

            Kim Himchan is a sleazebag which had been tainting Yoo Youngjae’s pure white mentality, even before they reached puberty. Unfortunately Youngjae had been stuck with him since grade school.

            Sometimes, Youngjae wishes his mother is one of those pig mothers that ostracizes non-top performing students away from her child. It would definitely have made his life Himchan-less, seeing Himchan’s academic grades basically consists of barely passed C’s. Sadly his mother had been more than decent with Himchan, _she loves him._

            So here he is, in his pitiful dorm room one week earlier than needed, with no roommate in sight, and a lot of things to unpack. Days passed by until it was the first day in class, and no roommate showed up. Little did Youngjae know, it was just a calm before the storm—a storm of innuendos, groping and indecent exposure named Jung Daehyun.

~

            “I heard that guy already slept with the TA,” a girl, sitting a row behind Youngjae, pointed at a male at the back row whose face is unattractively squished against the desk.

            Everybody was talking about it and Youngjae, despite holding himself to a higher standard not to gossip, couldn’t help but listen to it. Being surrounded by people talking about the same matter does that. Besides, he is friend with Kim Himchan, sooner or later he would hear about the rumor sooner or later.

            “You can’t exactly fault the TA. I mean, he’s kinda hot,” the boy beside the girl replied.

_Hot? What was hot about the drooling squished mess?_

            “These gossips are getting ridiculous,” an acquaintance, Im Jaebum, scoffed. Youngjae is extremely glad he had immediately found solace in the circle of academically elite, who probably shares most of his opinions.

            Yes, Youngjae is what you would consider as a nerd. However, he really doesn’t consider himself as one because although he likes studying, he still prefers reading prose and playing a good competitive game of StarCraft 2. He isn’t bothered by being stuck in the circle of nerds however, it’s more peaceful with them than with people like Himchan.

            “Give me your user ID, let’s have a match on the weekend,” Youngjae gave one last glare to the gossipers and the sleeping squished mess before turning to Jaebum. “Best out of seven rounds?”

            “I really don’t think I’ll win against a master league[1] player like you,” Jaebum nonetheless slipped Youngjae a piece of paper. “I should really practice against gold Protoss players[1] before taking on you.”

            “It’s just for fun, I won’t hold it over your head if you lose.” Youngjae replied, smiling a bit like he always did when lying. He would totally remind Jaebum of his losses once they become close enough. He’s smug about his StarCraft skills.

            The teacher suddenly entered the room, halting all gossip and effectively waking up that person sleeping at the back. Youngjae sighed in relief and gave one last dirty glare at the root of all the gossiping – ignoring the curious and quite dazed of the said man.

            At last, there is peace in the damned classroom, until the class ended and someone bumped into Youngjae with an _accidental_ pat on his backside and an intake of breath suspiciously sounding like a sniff.

~

            The next surprise in Youngjae’s life in the form of said squished mess, lounging on Youngjae’s bed – shirtless, going through Youngjae’s things. Youngjae recognized him right away even though he wasn’t so squished and disgusting anymore.

            Tanned skin, sharp jawline and puffy lips—at this point, Youngjae finally saw what the others meant when they said ‘hot’. However, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s on Youngjae’s bed, when there is this free bed a few meters away.

            “Why are you on my bed,” Youngjae asked, his voice obviously tight with anger. With a clean, unused bed a just half a meter away, it was hard to see what kind of reasoning the stranger had. “And stop touching my things with your filthy hand.”

            The stranger’s eyes flicked towards Youngjae and immediately darkened with interest, pupils dilating slightly with recognition of the indignant man by the doorway. The gaze made Youngjae uncomfortable, not knowing what to expect from the man’s sudden intense attention.

            “Well, if isn’t the cute nerd from my math class. I knew the sheets smelled familiar, it's not everyday you meet a guy who looks and smell like a vanilla," the man’s puffy lips curled into a teasing smirk. “Looks like my university life got a little more interesting. I’m Jung Daehyun, your sexiest wet dream, personified.”

            Whatever the stranger meant by him being _vanilla_ , Youngjae clearly didn’t like it – so he went for his usual weapon when dealing with people he dislikes greatly.

            “Oh, look at the disgusting pile of drool that crawled up my bed. Get out of my bed before you stain my sheets,” Youngjae practically hissed, he really didn’t like dealing with strangers – more so, obnoxious ones who had basically confessed the groping and the sniffing earlier was in fact, intentional. “And stop identifying me by my smell, I didn’t think horndogs actually act like real dogs. Great.”

            “Sassy, I like it. But I’d like it more if you join me on this bed,” Daehyun patted the space beside him. “We could have free fun for the whole university stay. There's so much I want to teach you, it'll be fun."

            The guy was a total sleaze, which reminds Youngjae of Himchan in that regards – the only difference was Himchan would never hit on Youngjae because that would practically be like incest.

            “I’m sorry, I’d like to avoid any sexually transmitted disease. Keep your hands to yourself. Who said I'm interested in whatever you think I need to learn-" Youngjae backed away from Daehyun who suddenly stood up, their faces way too close for Youngjae's comfort.

            "I'd like you to know, that I'm very clean and careful with my affairs," Daehyun closed in even more, cornering Youngjae back to the closed door. "I know sooner or later, we'll have our first lesson. I can't wait to have you learning some... oral exercises."

            The hot breath against his earlobe sent shivers down Youngjae's spine—the sensation sending heat to his stomach and cheeks. There was Daehyun's thigh insistently pressing between his legs while Daehyun's muscled arms are pinning Youngjae against the doorway. It was all making Youngjae's head spin but there was little he could do because it's as if his brain was made out of rusty cogs.

            "You look hot when embarrassed like this, Yoo Youngjae," Daehyun chuckled, backing away with a smirk on his face. "Maybe I should drag on teasing you more."

            Youngjae felt all the odd sensation go away and his sane thoughts started to whirr away again. What just happened was a mistake of judgement on his part, he should have brought his damn roommate a whole load of pain.

 _It's better late than never, right?_ Youngjae kneed Daehyun's groin hard and proceeded to open the door and run the hell out of there. Whatever transpired should be carefully analyzed for prevention of further lapses, the problem is—Youngjae had almost no experience in the situation.

_He needed to summon the council._

~

            "So, what are we doing here, at this _god-forsaken_ hour," Himchan seethed with anger, nursing a half-empty cup of hot Americano, just to get through Youngjae's apparent emergency. "I was about to sleep? Do you know how nice it is to sleep after a good fuck? No, of course not. _Virgin!_ "

            Junhong, their semi-adopted scruffy skater boy, attempted to placate the eldest by patting him and giving him the attention he wanted. "Who did you fuck? Or get fucked by, whatever."

            Suddenly Himchan's mood beamed up as he smiled smugly to the clueless Youngjae. "Remember that asshole from the dorm application desk?"

            Youngjae gasped, as he remembered how his _dear_ friend had been rejected. "You didn't?"

            "Totally did. Turns out he was just a student helping out, and he couldn't refuse my **favors** at the end of the day. I'm pretty sure he had intentionally made me his roommate, after all—who wouldn't?"

 _I wouldn't._ Youngjae tried to bite back the retort as he prepared himself from the consequences of his future revelation. _Why did I even think they can help me?_

            "Anyway, why are we here again?" Junhong steers back the topic, obviously uninterested with Himchan's escapades.

            "Hey! I'm not done—"

            "MY ROOMMATE JUST MOLESTED ME," Youngjae squeaked out, wincing as soon as he realized he spoke out a little bit too loud. The statement partially echoed throughout the nearly empty café and had been quite successful in getting Himchan's attention, along with the other patrons'.

            "Details, now," Himchan hissed together with Junhong, their eyes showing mad glee. His friends are evil, and Youngjae had no choice but to spill everything out.

~

            "I don't know how he did it but he managed to make me feel my knees weak." Youngjae ranted furiously, while his two friends grin are still not going away.

            "Did he make your knees buckle? Did it felt good? Did you want more?"

            "Did you get the want to just bend over? Or perhaps get lifted by his arms and wrap your legs around his waist? How about dropping to your knees, did you want to do that? Most importantly, is he hot?"

            His friends are shameless, ignoring all the shocked gasps and intrigued stares. Youngjae being the _~~stupidest~~_ most innocent one, just flushed and give a slight nod—his head not really processing what he was doing due to the sudden influx of images. Images which are frankly hot, but nonetheless very dormant—almost nonexistent before his encounter with Jung Daehyun.

            "I knew he'll be such a bottom," Himchan hummed happily. "He kept insisting he's not interested in anything at all, but look where he is now. I'm so proud."

            "Hyung. Just remember, use condoms and don't be too loud," Junhong adviced cheekily. "Have fun with your roommate, but not too much. You don't want to be thrown out because you did the frisky in public."

            Just then, Youngjae's brain recovered from another unfortunate lapse. "No. I'm not going to have fun. I called you guys to give me tips on how you'll avoid it."

            The statement had obviously dampened the other two's mood but they begrudgingly obliged, recommending that Youngjae should stay away from the dorm room as much as possible (preferably by giving the two free lunch and dinners or doing their school work).

            "But you know, if it happens it will happen," Junhong sighed. "Why are you so against it anyway?"

            "i just can't do that. I don't even KNOW him," Youngjae groaned. "I'm not easy, I don't want to be that easy. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's just looking for another notch on the bedpost. I don't want that."

            "Yeah, you can play hard to get all you want. Sooner or later you'll be frustrated enough that you'll agree to just anyone," Himchan snorted. "Hopeless romantic virgin."

            " _Thanks for the support hyung._ "

            "You know, you can always buy a— _yanno_ , in case you do get frustrated," Junhong said sympathetically. "I know a place where—"

            The attention shifted to the semi-adopted, supposedly innocent-ish—but not really, skater boy.

            "Yah. CHOI JUNHONG."

            "Oops?"

~

            Youngjae crashed to his dorm room quite late at night, with memories and new information in queue to be filed away and burned permanently. Surprisingly, or not—if you consider Daehyun's reputation, the dorm room had been empty and Youngjae had fallen asleep in peace.

            A peace broken once Youngjae woke up with a admittedly comfortable warmth draped around him. It would have been a good morning, if not because of the thick, long, hard and leaking clothed private organ pressed in between Youngjae's boxer-clad buttocks. Add the fact that it's Jung Daehyun—the guy who seemed to make it a mission to plague Youngjae, and we have a slightly hot under the collar, grumpy Yoo Youngjae.

            "Mmm fuck, so perfect..." Jung Daehyun in his asleep state managed to grab Youngjae's hip harder and rub his hard on even further. "Wanna fill you up babe. You'll like that, don't you? Gonna fuck you like the slut you really are."

            And now we have a _very_ hot under the collar, and extremely angry Yoo Youngjae—struggling against Jung Daehyun's hold to no avail.

            It's as if Jung Daehyun was not asleep at all.

            "You know baby, we can have a lot of fun if you just stop fighting me."

_He is not fucking asleep._

            "Let me go, you bastard!" Youngjae trashed against Daehyun—only making their position worse as the movement just brought him closer to the harasser who had his arms ready to trap Youngjae. Small teasing fingers slowly trail from Youngjae's sensitive inner thigh to the growing problem straining against his boxers.

            "You're hard too, Youngjae-ah. Let me help you," Daehyun palmed Youngjae's cock through the fabric, nipping Youngjae's skin. "You taste so good Jae-ah, I bet you'll taste even better here."

            "Please... Daehyun..." Youngjae's brain felt like melting. He really wanted to say no, but the touches are slowly killing his will to fight.

            "Mmm. Beg more for me baby..." Daehyun rutted against Youngjae, each hump and groan furthering the demise of Youngjae's self-control. "I'll do anything you want. Anything."

 

**_Oh baby neomu johaseo you’re driving me crazy_ **

**_Ni saenggangmanhaedo gibuni joha [2]_ **

 

            The familliar, and much beloved voice of Jay Park (in the form of alarm song) brought Youngjae to a realization. He only had thirty minutes to dress up and get to his Advanced Calculus class.

            "Ignore that babe."

            He was gonna be late if this continues. Youngjae, the straight A student despises tardiness. He can't be late. Yoo Youngjae doesn't do late. Being late causes major losses, especially in StarCraft 2.

            The realization brought him a sudden surge of immense strength and clarity of mind.

            "From the shadows, I come[3],” Youngjae said in a serious voice. "I am the darkness! The Void claims its own. [3]"

            "What, baby?"

            Jung Daehyun felt hard pain on his stomach and face, his vision blacking out for a few moments which felt like and probably took as long as eternity.

            "Yoo Youngjae, you fucker." Daehyun hissed, as soon sight had been back—only to find Yoo Youngjae missing along with his incredibly simplistic backpack.

            "Well, I like challenges." Daehyun said with a dark chuckle and Yoo Youngjae who was obediently sitting in his seat with Im Jaebum felt a ominous shiver. A Daehyun related ominous shiver.

_How the fuck would I survive the rest of my university life?_

~

            It was very late when Jung Daehyun had got back from a quick fuck with a cashier of the café had had been in earlier. What he had heard from the conversation of certain three people had been more than satisfying. It had been fun to tease Yoo Youngjae, and hearing the confirmation from the nerd himself on how he got affected by Daehyun's advances made his chest swell with a weird kind of pride.

            Yoo Youngjae is a real beauty, just the right blend between dorky, adorable, masculine and feminine. And with the hostility gone from his face, he even looked more _perfect.—and shivering_. Apparently Yoo Youngjae as smart as he is, stupidly sleeps without blankets with the air conditioning on.

            And as absurd the thought was, Jung Daehyun proceeded to follow his desires and slip beside the asleep man—draping himself to Youngjae.

            He was about to sleep when he felt Yoo Youngjae pressing himself more inside Daehyun's embrace. _Pert ass grinding against Daehyun's asleep member._

            "Mmmm," Yoo Youngjae is a tease and he didn't even know it.

_Hello Daehyun Jr. You're up again, I see._

            Jung Daehyun hadn't got a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

 

[1] Starcraft 2 Ladder System: Grand Master > Master > Diamond > Platinum> Gold > Silver > Bronze. Youngjae is in the master league while Jaebum is in the gold league. Poor Jaebum and his future losses.

[2] Jay Park’s Joah.

[3] Protoss unit, Dark Templar quotes. The Dark Templar is a stealth unit which specializes in anti-infantry (which sadly includes normal humans like Jung Daehyun).

_I'll update when I can update, I have a shit ton of things piled on me to be done soon. Thanks for reading_


	2. The Downfall of Youngjae's Defenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took long and may be incoherent because I'm a piece of crap who doesn't want to proofread anymore. This was written with long breaks in between so if there is inconsistencies and bad grammar, just tell me. Also, I'm now a certified nerd. I'm an apprentice in a theoretical physics lab here in my country. The work it added is making me crazy though, so you now get a cracky story. Sorry about all of this.

 

                It only takes one single instance of lowered defense, and it all turns into a barrage of system failures and a series of desperate rebooting. That’s how Yoo Youngjae had analyzed the next events that transpired in his pitiful life.

                For an early preventive measure, Youngjae decided to follow his  _dear_  friends’ advice and avoided the dorm room and his roommate as much as he can. Studying had been moved from the convenience of his bed to the paid comfort of cafes (in Himchan’s insistence). Youngjae had also taken into hiding beside  Im Jaebum (now promoted to best-friend status) during the advanced calculus class, unfortunately shared by Jung Daehyun.

                Youngjae didn’t actually know what Jung Daehyun had been doing in the advanced classlike most of the unfortunate STEM students. He didn’t exactly know what his roommate’s major is. All that he knows is that he should have taken a different timeslot for it.

                He could have been not in this class where Jung Daehyun, (always late due to the searing pain in his groin, in the wake of Youngjae’s consciousness returning) getting more and more ridiculous with his offers to ‘tap Youngjae’s ass’, resides.

                “Fancy seeing you here Youngjae, why don’t see each other later? On my bed, preferably naked and panting.”

                “Youngjae, I feel dizzy from all these letters already. You know what would cure my headache? Want to help me out with it?”

                “Youngjae, sleep with me. I promise I can take the limit for your pleasure to the positive infinity.”

                Fortunately for Youngjae’s sanity he seemed to have found a good ally in the form of Jaebum who answered all of Daehyun’s remarks for Youngjae.

                “Why don’t you use that imagination to just jack-off, cunt nugget.”

                “You know what is even more effective? Getting knocked out by my car, incompetent manwhore.”

                “That one was too sad even for you Jung Daehyun, I won’t comment on it further, inferior fuckity fuck.”

                Well most of the name calling came from what Jaebum hears from Youngjae rants on how annoying Jung Daehyun – but the rest of the class, watching for the daily dose of amusement, doesn’t need to know how imaginative Youngjae’s potty mouth can be.

                Usually this is followed by, “I wasn’t talking to you fug.” But Youngjae just silents him with a, “You heard what he said, shut up.”

                Jung Daehyun, like the odd person that he is, weirdly complies like a good boy once given Youngjae’s attention. He stops bugging Youngjae until the morning after, when Youngjae wakes up being groped by the half awake, sleep deprived Jung Daehyun.

                Sadly, this preventive measure started to fail during the preliminary exams season and Youngjae starts finding the café and library full with students he’d rather not be around him. The situation forced him to begrudgingly drag himself plus ton-weighing books to his dorm room. However, opening the door to his room only gave Youngjae a rather unexpected scene.

                Jung Daehyun was studying his ass off, with glasses kept in place by a scrunched nose. It was weird, Youngjae didn’t even know his roommate wore glasses. But then again, he never stayed long in a place that has Daehyun in it.

                 _Maybe Jung Daehyun is the responsible type of sleazebag_.

                “Hi. Studying for the exams?” Youngjae asked cheerfully, for once willingly eager to make contact to his maybe misunderstood roommate. “I never knew you needed glasses.”

                “I don’t. I’m wearing it in hopes in getting instantly smarter,” Daehyun whined, focusing his attention completely to his cute roommate who seemed to be miraculously nice. “It doesn’t seem to be working though.”

                Of course Jung Daehyun had to destroy the barely positive image that Youngjae had started to form in his brain.

                “Damn right, it won’t. The world doesn’t work that way, you shriveled scrotum,” Youngjae scoffs, mood turning sour instantly. He shouldn’t have made assumptions too quickly, of course Jung Daehyun is someone who doesn’t care about his grades.

                “I’m done with every question in the given reviewer except the extra challenging ones,” Daehyun let his head  _thump_  on the table, before turning to his nerdy roommate with glossy puppy eyes that Youngjae didn’t know Daehyun had. “I can’t seem to understand where to start, help me please?”

                Youngjae being oh so kind, and not bought by the act, agreed to help Jung Daehyun. Any squeal that had slightly pierced the silent air did not come from Yoo Youngjae. Not at all. Not even if Jung Daehyun points it out after Youngjae had settled beside him, inspecting Daehyun’s trial solutions.

                “Cute.”

                “I’m a Dark Templar, I am the antitheses of cute.”

                “Sure.”

                Silence. A much needed silence because Yoo Youngjae needed his full brain capacity to comprehend how Jung Daehyun had gotten almost everything right – so far.

                “So, how do manage to look at your reflection and not squeal. I mean you’re like the puppy eyes cute personified.”

                “Shut up or I’ll make sure you won’t speak again. I’m having a brain aneurysm right now.”

                “Why did I do horribly bad?” Daehyun cringed. He had spent hours working in one damn sheet of paper, front and back.

                “No, you got many correct,” Youngjae stared at the last one of what Daehyun managed to answer. “How the fuck did you do that?”

                “I’m not allowed to get things correct?” Daehyun’s voice was strained with indignation and hurt. “That’s what you think of –“

                “I mean, I thought you spend all of your time shagging.” Youngjae cut Daehyun off, before he could spiral into a full angry rant.

                “I don’t get laid that-“

                “The room smells of seminal fluid every time I go home,” Youngjae deadpanned. “I’m pretty sure everything in this room except my bed and stuff had been tarnished by you already.”

                Jung Daehyun just had the audacity to laugh nervously –sounding extremely,  _extremely_  suspicious.

                “What did you do?” Youngjae seethed, his mind already going on an overload imagining the possibilities of what the damn laugh meant.

 

                 _Jung Daehyun bringing girls over having wild raunchy sexual intercourse on Youngjae’s bed._

                 _Jung Daehyun bringing boys over and having really wild raunchy copulation on Youngjae’s bed._

                 _Jung Daehyun humping a mockup human made with Youngjae’s pillows and sheets with Youngjae’s picture as the face._

                 _Jung Daehyun naked, humping his bed and pillow, spilling ejaculate on where Youngjae usually bites and drools on his pillow._

 

                Somehow the last two, even how seemingly ridiculous and impossible it is – gave Youngjae a bad gut feeling. The feeling when he drinks milk with questionable expiration dates, the feeling when he had somewhat uncovered a silver of truth.

                “I swear I didn’t bring any girls, or boys for that matter,” Daehyun had only unwittingly fueled Youngjae’s fears.

                “Stop. I don’t want to hear more,” Youngjae cupped his ear with his hands. “Just buy me new sheets and pillows.”

                “What? Why would I need to do that? It’s clean,” Daehyun replied.

                Youngjae felt the tension leave.  _It’s only my imaginati_  –

                “Hehehe.” Jung Daehyun chuckled in that nervously suspicious way again.

                Yoo Youngjae decided not to pry in further for the sake of his sanity and just delete everything from his memory, and instead focused on the problems Jung Daehyun had not been able to answer.

                “Stop laughing, I’m going to start tutoring you for now.”

                Admittedly studying with Jung Daehyun hadn’t been as bad as Youngjae initially thought. He had been more than cooperative in learning, smiling his usual weird smile whenever Youngjae gave him any attention at all. In exchange for being taught Jung Daehyun had almost been a literal slave and caretaker of the Yoo Youngjae who didn’t know when to stop studying and start eating and sleeping.

                The day had been a huge success, and by the end of it – the nerd felt really exhausted and tired. So much, that Yoo Youngjae hadn’t minded when Jung Daehyun laid down beside him on his suspiciously newly-washed smelling sheets. He hadn’t even uttered a complain when Jung Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae and pulled him in a comfortable embrace.

                When the morning came, Youngjae is surprised to find Jung Daehyun fussing over everything they had studied the day before instead of trying to stick his penis inside Youngjae’s rear end.

                “Worried much?” Youngjae sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes. It was somewhat amusing to find Jung Daehyun so serious about things that aren’t sexually related.

                “What if I fail?” Daehyun whined, ruffling his hair in frustration. “I don’t want to disappoint or not get any reward.”

                It was a weird sight to see Jung Daehyun actually stressed from the upcoming exams, so weird that Youngjae didn’t bother to comment and ask on what reward he was talking about.

                “You’ll do fine, I practically taught you how to answer the exam with your eyes closed,” Youngjae snorted – holding back the nature of his sharp tongue. It actually felt nice to act like they are decent people.

                “Wow, Yoo Youngjae in a good mood? Surely that’s the effect of sleeping in my arms,” Daehyun jested, laying beside Youngjae who is still hadn’t bothered to even sit up.

                “Keep dreaming, slut,”  Youngjae replied, punching the other male softly on the shoulders.

~

                That morning had been the start of a bizarre relationship between the two, which encompassed things like celebration of Daehyun getting into top 10 of most of his classes, and jamming sessions inside their dorm room. The ability of the sleaze to sing reasonably well is an added bonus for Youngjae’s ear.

                Jung Daehyun, as Youngjae learned, despite perfectly fitting to the brainless manwhore stereotype, actually had more brain cells than people expected from him. The slightly older male was studying Molecular Biology, which somewhat tends to clash with Youngjae’s Physics oriented mind – which says ‘fuck you’ to memorization.

                This new dynamic between the two, had been immediately earned a mixed response to the people around them.

                “Woohoo, now go ride that dick! I’ve seen him and all I can say is that, I’m so proud of you!”

                “Remember to use protection, hyung. Unless bareback is your kink of course.”

                “Yoo Youngjae, stop conspiring with the enemy. I thought we were friends.”

                (Guess who said those predictable sentences. No cookie points for doing so correctly.)

                But Jung Daehyun is still a king amongst perverts, and that is something that would never change, so Yoo Youngjae finds himself more and more hit on by his roommate. In return, it seemed that the bruises, cuts and bite marks on Daehyun had been increasing in a similar fashion.

                Im Jaebum, bless him, after getting over his daily 10 minutes of wallowing in self-pity that he’s ranked eleventh on the exam, goes on full defense mode – even more harsher this time. Yoo Youngjae actually foresees a bloodbath in the near future: ‘The pervert roommate vs The third-place best friend’, a battle to death.

                In fact, the silly battle have invaded the comfort of Youngjae’s StarCraft 2 matches – much to Youngjae’s discontent. On the microphone of his Razer Orca, instead of his own  ~~soft~~ lips, was Jung Daehyun’s ridiculously puffy ones – shouting insults to the enemy, Im Jaebum.

                “Look at that, you’re so basic you lost even before half an hour.”

                “You’re not the one playing, so you don’t have the bragging rights slimy ballsack.”

                “Yeah? So what? I have all the rights in the world, virgin. I’m Youngjae’s –“

                “Youngjae’s what?”

                “Uhh, bestest friend.”

                It was ridiculous that neither of them knew what they actually was. Despite all the progress they had made from hostile flirting – Youngjae didn’t exactly know what Daehyun wants and where do they stand.

                And to further bury Yoo Youngjae in the deep jumbled mess that is Jung Daehyun, a certain post-midterms party just had to happen.

                “We’re going out tonight, and that’s final,” Kim Himchan held his eyeliner pencil (of fabulousness) against Yoo Youngjae’s poor,  _poor_  eyelid. “If you don’t stop squirming, I swear I’m gonna stab your eyeballs.”

                Youngjae, who had learned from previous experience that Kim Himchan’s threats should be taken very seriously, froze and sat still like he’s gone under rigor mortis. Having Himchan almost spreading the humiliating picture that is Yoo Youngjae sleeping in Spongebob briefs, does that to you.

                “Good bunny,” Himchan pets the space between Yoo Youngjae’s humongous ears. Yes, Yoo Youngjae was being dressed like those anime bunny women against his will.

                This pitiful post-midterm party is also a costume party (for the sake of the nerds who only attends those kinds of party), and seeing that it is so – popular kids tend to have their ‘cooler’ party away from the event. Who celebrates post-midterms anyway? Party everyday and every night is the way to ‘coolness’.

                “I was seriously fine with my Dark Templar outfit,”  Youngjae grumbled. “Jaebum and I already agreed on the theme. He’ll go as a Marauder[1], and we’ll have a great time together.”

                “Believe me, you’ll have a better time if you come dressed like this,” Himchan insisted, dressing himself up in a similar provocative bunny outfit. “I’ll be your wingman for tonight, we’re gonna attract a whole lot of people I tell you. We look fabulous.”

                “We look like a ridiculous joke of a stripper,” Youngjae hissed, ready to murder Himchan. “And since when do you want to hook up with nerds? Where are you taking me?”

                “Dear Youngjae, it has been months in university and you still haven’t noticed it yet?” Himchan smugly asked, packing uspeakable things in his man-purse. “The social division is blurred as fuck. Everyone would be there.”

                “What?!”

                Just then the door slammed open revealing Jung Daehyun wearing a simple yet realistic looking devil horns matched with his leather pants and jacket –effortless but fitting. His eyes slowly raked over Youngjae heatedly, and it seemed like an eternity before Himchan spoke up. “Shouldn’t we go now?”

                Daehyun shook his head, eyes still transfixed on Youngjae “You look ridiculous, Youngjae-ah.”

                “I told you Himchan –“ Youngjae was about to complain until Daehyun rummaged Ypungjae’s closet and grabbed one of his oversized sweater and handed it to Youngjae.

                “You’ll get cold, it’s an outdoor party,” Daehyun explained. “Besides, this suits you more. And I don’t like sharing this sight anyway.”

                Youngjae accepted the extra clothing and obediently put it on, cheeks flaring from Daehyun’s statement. “Thanks.”

                “See? You’re back to being my fluffy bunny,” Daehyun grinned that special grin of his only reserved for Youngjae. Cue Youngjae’s heartbeat getting irregularly fast, which happens often recently when Daehyun is giving him that melting smile.

                “As cute as this scene looks, we still have somewhere else to be,” a deep voice stated. Beside the now coat-wearing  Himchan was Bang Yongguk, also known as the shag-friend/roommate of Himchan. “Stop eyeing the poor kid hungrily, Jung Daehyun.”

                “Since when did you two know each other?” Youngjae raised his eyebrows at the new information settling in his brain.

                “We are part of the socially-active group, remember?” Daehyun replied, looping his arm around Youngjae’s waist and dragging the reluctant boy out of the room. “We all know each other out there.”

                “Got introduced to my fist after getting drunk and flirting with my ex,” Yongguk declared proudly. “Good old times.”

                “Yeah, fuck off Yongguk she wasn’t even hot anyway.,” Daehyun’s fingers just gripped a little tighter, holding Youngjae a little bit closer. “I have my fluffy bunny now anyway.”

                “Who are you calling yours? Get away from me you greasy gigolo.”It was the truth anyway, despite the fact that anyone who sees them thinks otherwise. And sometimes, in moments like this, Yoo Youngjae desperately wants his words to turn false.

                The not-dating, not-enemies, practically-attached-to-the-hips, status was nothing less than frustrating and confusing. Especially when Daehyun starts to leave Youngjae’s side as soon as they reached the party to flirt with chains of random strangers.

                On Yoo Youngjae’s first big university party, he was left to fend for himself against the unfamiliar surroundings and people. It had only been a consolation that after half an hour, his Marauder friend was found drinking beer at the sidelines, along with a very well made Hydralisk[2].

                “That’s so uncool, we promised on a theme,” Jaebum handed Youngjae a can of unopened beer. “Now we don’t have any ‘Toss around here. The Hydra is Jr, by the way, he’s my chem lab partner.”

                “Kim Himchan, what could I do,” Youngjae sighed, cringing at the flat taste of his beverage. “This party is boring as fuck, wanna ditch this shit?”

                “Is it really? Or is it just because, someone is whoring himself out?” Jaebum motioned to the wriggling mess of the bodies dancing. “I swear, you’re never this unhappy unless your roommate is more than 10 feet away from you.”

                “Shut up, and give me something better to drink,” Youngjae threw the half-full can to the nearest trash bin. “We’d have better time on an actual LAN party. Who thought that this would be a good idea.”

                The hydralisk, also having enough of the cheap beer, said something in gargles and stalked off to the party proper.

                “Jr’s gonna get us one of those punch drinks,” Jaebum translated for the, now gone zerg. “And don’t get ahead of yourself, the LAN party will be held after this in my dorm room. Chill, okay? My roommate is getting drunk and we probably need to haul his ass off, later.”

                The prospect of the events weren’t exactly nice in Youngjae’s opinion, but it was better than spending his time all alone.

                Jr came back quickly, managing to awkwardly balance three paper cups filled with a fruity, strong-smelling drink.

                On retrospection, it seemed stupid to trust that the punch bowl would not be spiked and light-weight friendly.

                They never made it to the promised LAN party. Three big gulps in, and the world already looked unstable in Youngjae’s eyes. Jaebum’s and Jr’s costume seemed more realistic and dangerous. And all he remembers is someone in leather jacket dragging him off from a three way fight that ended up with Youngjae sitting on the pile of defeated costumed bodies with a proud grin on his face.

                “Why the fuck were you drinking in the first place? I swear if you weren’t so adorable right now I’d be lecturing your ass off.”

                “Sssht up Jung! Let me ride yrrbzzzzck! Can’t… wal…” (Shut up Jung! Let me ride your back!)

 

                The next morning came with immense pain pounding hard on Youngjae’s eyes as his senses seemed to overload his brain. The unfiltered light and the obnoxious snoring are sending pangs of migraine, and the contact of naked skin on his are enough to send him to a zealous frenzy.

                 _Naked skin. I’m bare naked. What the fuck happened?!_

                With the last drops of his pitiful strength, he managed to get the person _snuggling_  him off. Well, until the person decided to be an even more piece of shit and crush Youngjae with his weight.

                “Shush, it’s too early to wake up fluffy,” there it was the scratchy half-asleep voice of no other than Jung Daehyun. Muscular arms gathered around Youngjae tightly and refused to loosen up despite Youngjae’s struggle. “We had a long night, plenty of screaming too.”

                And Jung Daehyun managed to just sleep again after the ridiculous statement that does nothing to quell Yoo Youngjae’s paranoia.

                Cue Youngjae’s temper suddenly going ballistic. There was a lot of slapping, nut-kicking, and of course in an impressive feat – a round house kick directly on Jung Daehyun’s skull.

                “MY LIFE FOR AIUR! YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONSZZZZZZZ![3]”

                Never anger a nerd heavy on sci-fi fantasy, kids.

                “What do you mean?! Answer me or I will cut off this small thing you have so much pride on.” It really wasn’t small in Youngjae’s opinion, but hey whatever threat is effective. He won’t hurt it. Much.

                “No, not that. How will we have our babies fluffy? How about our good times?” Jung Daehyun whimpered in fear, that box cutter is looking mighty sharp. “Oh my god calm down, fluffy. What is that StarCraft box even doing covering your briefs?”

                Yoo Youngjae has read in the internet that nerdiness protect the virginity. It was funny, but somewhat true.

                “Guarding my pure self from you,” Youngjae answered very seriously, in a way that only puzzled Daehyun even further. “NOW FESS UP MAN WHORE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BODY?”

                The box cutter seemed to be getting nearer and nearer. Jung Daehyun gulped in fear.

                “I can sue physical assault you know?”

                “I can sue you sexual assault and you’ll be a penis-less rapist in the eyes of the law.”

                “I JUST GROPED YOU AND HUMPED YOUR PILLOWS. YOU CAN’T BLAME ME THOUGH. YOU OFFERED TO RIDE ME LAST NIGHT. JESUSCHRIST GETTHATAWAY.”

                The dorm room door opened to reveal a proud looking Himchan who immediately closed it. Just outside, yells of cheers can be heard. Everyone had a lot of care whether Daehyun was nailing Youngjae. Weird.

                 _A website containing thousands of story with stories of them fucking written by weird boys and girls._  Once again, Yoo Youngjae had a bad premonition. It all seemed true and possible.  _No one would be crazy to do that right? RIGHT?_ Denial was the way to go in this situation.

                “I’m hurt, care to dress up as my sexy nurse?” Jung Daehyun asked as soon as the cutter was gone and Yoo Youngjae started inspecting the damage he has done. “Nice to know you still have a heart left for me, fluffy.”

                “Don’t push it Daehyun,” Youngjae sighed before hitting Daehyun’s head again. “It would take  million years to convince everyone that I meant to ride on your back and not on your phallus.”

                “But I can push it in, right?” Daehyun winced at another assault of slaps. “But seriously, can I get something that would make me feel better Youngjae-ah?”

                “I swear if it’s something dir-“

                There it was, a short and sweet peck followed by one of Jung Daehyun’s blinding smiles. One moment Youngjae was ranting and the next one was followed by tingles of warm pleasure and contentment.

                “I’m better now Jae-ah~.”

                Increased heart rate, flushed cheeks, and endorphin flowing freely though his body. Yoo Youngjae would deny it, but at this moment, he already knew how much he had lost against Jung Daehyun's charms.

                That, and he didn’t mind losing to it anymore.

                 _Great. Now, If only we could actually define what the fuck we are in the first place._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Terran infantry unit specializing on anti-armor weaponry.
> 
> [2]Basic Zerg front-line unit, known for its defense and ranged spine attack.
> 
> [3] (My life...)What Protoss usually say for battle cry. (You must construct...) Indicates the population cap is reached with the Protoss, and therefore the player must construct additional pylons. People who like to spam production button (like me) pretty much hears this all the time.
> 
> I'm thinking of having the first smut scene next chapter along with them being official. Idk when I'd do that though. University is a torture zone who loves piling work on my desk.


End file.
